Airi Ban
|animedemon = Caith Sith |japaneseva = }} Airi Ban is a character from Devil Survivor 2 and a student at Nagoya High School. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Personality Airi is a cold character, often frank and unreserved about giving her opinions on matters or the people at hand. This is especially emphasized when she lashes out at Jungo or Hinako, the former for his "idiocy" and the latter as a part of her rivalry. Depending on the Fate level and choices the player makes, she may show her, rather rare, cheerful side. Alternatively if the player decides to tease her or be comical, the protagonist will also be the target of her wrath. Throughout the story, she is shown to be deeply self conscious to the point of jealousy. This is expressed clearly during one of her later Fate events where she berates each female for their favorable traits such such as Otome for being "too nice" or Makoto for being "perfect". Over time, she starts to warm up to the cast as a whole. Airi is rival to Hinako Kujou. The two contrast each other, the two being individuals with talents in the entertainment field however having differing views regarding their fields. Hinako preservers with her aspiration of dancing and has the strong constitution to follow through with her goals. Airi, however, is someone who threw away her dream, quite bitterly, but tries to become flexible and adapt to the situation around her. Profile Devil Survivor 2 A first-year high school student living in Nagoya. She is passionate and active, but because of her family situation, she has a chip on her shoulder toward society. In her early years, she won a music award for piano concert held in Osiris 41 at Sakae. She began to seriously strive to be a pianist, but her parents couldn't afford music school and lessons she needed. As a result, she was forced to quit. In present time she still can't let it go, and begin to feel jealousy towards others who were able to achieve their aspirations, most notably Hinako. Ultimately, her escape is lashing out at others. Throughout her Fate events she remains staring at Osiris 41's concert hall and refuses to leave even warned that there are demons lurking about. With Makoto's and Protagonist's support, she eventually gives up her old dream in search of a new one. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Airi is first seen in the battle, "Girl in Pursuit" where she is trying to recover food stolen from JP's by rioters. During this fight, she uses the demons Sarasvati and Angel. 5th Day Thursday's Shock In order to shoot down Alioth from the sky, the story of Shiva and Kama must be reenacted. The protagonist is assigned the task of choosing someone who can dance and someone who has "sex appeal" in order to summon the respective demons. Airi will be chosen for "sex appeal" to summon Kama, and will be brought to the area where JPs has sealed Kama, along with Fumi, Daichi, and the protagonist. Fumi sends the release code to the machine, with no results. Airi shortly begins attempting to act "sexy", with no avail, leading the other characters to doubt their chances. Fumi decides to make an attempt, making Airi frusturated to the point of taking her clothing off, when Kama appears after seeing Airi's belly button. The group asks Kama to shoot an arrow at Shiva, which frightens him and makes him refuse. Airi, who is extremely angry at this point for being embarrassed and mocked at, yells at Kama and decides to defeat him. After the battle, Kama reluctantly agrees to help out, but Airi, still angry at Kama for refusing in the first place, shortly beats Kama relentlessly until Yamato appears to take Kama into his custody. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence Her latter fate events indicating her trying new things, such as nursing and later cooking (shown in her E-Mail should player pursue Ronaldo's route and see all of her events). Whether what she will try next, or rather becoming, is unknown. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Egalitarian ending, she is shown along with other civilians, offering to help JP's and SDF. In the Triumphant ending, she is shown performing alongside Hinako using an electric keyboard. Devil Survivor 2: The Animation TBA Fate System At Fate 1, she gains resistances to Electricity and Force, at Fate 3 she unlocks Wilder Xiezhai (Lv. 37), and at Fate 5 Vile Tao Tie (Lv. 62). Airi's Fate events center around coping with her inability to let go of the past, especially concerning her school, her talent as a pianist, and her family. With the help of Makoto and the Protagonist, she learns to move forward and becomes more cheery and light hearted. She tries to acquire new roles like for example being assistant to Otome, however chooses to dismiss that particular job after being too clumsy with medical instruments. Also going through Airi's fate system you can learn that Makoto use to be a syncronized swimmer but had to give it up after an injury. Stats Similar to Midori Komaki from Devil Survivor, Airi possesses excellent Magic and Agility growth, along with her stat distribution being slightly more balanced than many of the other Demon Tamers. Her key advantage over Tamers with similar stat distributions (towards Magic and/or Agility) is her two Fate-granted resistances to Electric and Force attacks, enabling her to comfortably handle more attacks than the usual Tamer overall. Additionally, because Airi sometimes invests in Strength, she can access Fire Boost and Fire Amp much earlier than other Magic-based tamers, making her a fast and powerful user of Fire attacks throughout the game. ''3rd Day'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Vs. Nagoya'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route Yamato's & Anguished One's Route ''Shadow Airi'', as an Enemy Shadow Airi appears on a team with Shadow Ronaldo and Shadow Joe. Gallery Airi2.png Airi_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Hinako and Airi in the Daichi Plus ending.png|Airi and Hinako performing in the Triumphant ending Airi Ban from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Airi Ban from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Trivia *Airi has the most sprite animations of any other character in the entire game. *Airi's Fate route unlocks 2 sheep-based demons. *She shares the same seiyuu as Midori Komaki from Devil Survivor Overclocked. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Allies Category:Human Race